


You Know How I Get

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Switching, baeksoo - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: It's been weeks since they saw each other, one filming and the other one promoting CBX. Now they are together for one of the last weekends for Elyxion, only having a few more shows after this.





	You Know How I Get

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this one is a bit longer and you get 2 sex scenes, so enjoy that
> 
> this can be read as a one shot, or you can start at the beginning and enjoy a story line

Kyungsoo’s hands cupped the warm water before splashing it over his face. He was doing his best not to laugh at his boyfriend, who was in the bedroom talking to his phone. Baekhyun had started a Twitter account, and it was shocking to Kyungsoo how bad he was at it. He let out a laugh when he heard Baekhyun curse a few times. “You have an Instagram account, how hard can this one be?” Kyungsoo asked, rubbing a towel over his face.

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out as he took a picture of his suitcase before placing it out of the way on the rack. “I’m better with pictures,” Baekhyun said, sitting back down on the bed, not looking away from his phone, “I’m already doing better.” Baekhyun was startled by Kyungsoo’s cool hands on his shoulders, but soon relaxed into the touch, rolling his head back slightly as Kyungsoo began to rub his tired muscles. “I’ve missed you,” he said, looking up at Kyungsoo.

“You’ve said that a few times today,” Kyungsoo smiled, moving his hands slowly up his neck. “The entire time we were at the airport and you had your arm around my shoulders. I think I lost track after the tenth time you whispered it to me.”

“Yes well, not seeing you for so long happens to have that effect on me.” Baekhyun looked back down at his phone, typing in a few characters before submitting the image of his suitcase to his feed. “Should we set you up next? Everyone would lose their freaking minds.”

Kyungsoo let out a snort of a laugh, “I’m good without that complication in my life.”

“Noone would expect you to have one. So many people would flood Twitter that it would crash.” Baekhyun turned himself on the bed, turning in Kyungsoo’s hands. “You would break Twitter.” His voice was almost a whisper. “Let’s do it.” He began typing into his phone. 

Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun’s shoulders, grabbing at his hands and phone. “Nope, not today, heathen. Give it, can’t trust you not to make one.” Kyungsoo laughed as he wiggled the phone out of Baekhyun’s hands, taking a few steps back out of his reach. He quickly closed the Twitter app, revealing the background image.. Kyungsoo felt a smile grow across his face. Baekhyun had taken a picture of Kyungsoo when he was asleep. It had to have been the last time they were together; he recognized the bedding, and his hair was still short. He was laying on his stomach, holding Baekhyun's hand under his cheek, fast asleep. Sneaky,” he said, tossing the phone back to Baekhyun’s lap.

Baekhyun looked at the phone, his own smile growing when he the picture. “I couldn’t move my hand for almost an hour. I deserved something for that. That picture is my reward.”

Kyungsoo walked back towards the bed, stopping in front of Baekhyun, who instantly placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. He dug in his pocket and took out his phone, bringing the screen to life and turning it around towards Baekhyun. It was a picture of Baekhyun looking down at something in his hands, a large open smile on his face. “I have one myself.”

Baekhyun cupped Kyungsoo’s hands in one of his own , and ran the other up Kyungsoo’s side and over his chest, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. “Sneaky yourself.” He leaned closer to the phone. “You are such a dork. I can’t believe you have me as your background.”

“Says the person who has a picture of me sleeping as theirs.” Kyungsoo laughed, taking the phone away and tossing it to the far end of the bed.

Baekhyun brought his other hand up and placed it on Kyungsoo’s neck, tugging him down towards him. “Mine is more like proof. No one would expect you to cuddle up to someone like that.” He winked and sat up on his knees, bringing himself up to kiss Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo pressed his hands into Baekhyun’s sides and back, melting into the kiss as he bent lower towards him. He felt Baekhyun start to pull him down more as he sat back onto the bed. Kyungsoo let himself be pulled into Baekhyun’s lap, knees on either side of his waist. His arms switched places with Baekhyun’s, circling his neck while Baekhyun’s went to his hips, holding him in place. He licked his way into Baekhyun’s mouth, moaning once he found his tongue with his own. He ran his hand through the light strands of hair at the back of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling his chest flush against his own. 

“If I wasn’t so tired I would be doing a lot more than kissing you right now,” Kyungsoo said between kisses. 

Baekhyun let out a light laugh, rubbing his hands over Kyungsoo’s hips “We have all weekend. Besides, you know how I get after a show. And we are doing two of them.”

Kyungsoo laughed before leaning down to kiss him again. “Then stop touching me like that and let’s get into bed.”

Baekhyun let Kyungsoo crawl out of his lap before pulling the blankets down for them to get into bed. Grabbing his phone, he began typing out another message. “Good night,” he said, entering the message into his feed. Kyungsoo turned out the light and laid beside Baekhyun, lifting his arm up for him to snuggle into his chest. 

“Comfy?”

Baekhyun nodded as he yawned. “Very.” Baekhyun closed his eyes as he heard Kyungsoo whisper, ‘Mine,’ and let out his soft response of ‘Yours’ before drifting off to sleep.

**

“Your hair is so long now, I have to say I do miss the buzz cut.” Baekhyun was running his hands through Kyungsoo’s wet strands, lathering an apple-and-honey scented shampoo into it. He gently brought Kyungsoo back under the showerhead, watching as he closed his eyes as the water washed out the soap. 

Wiping the water from his eyes, Kyungsoo turned slightly to look Baekhyun in the face. “You kept complaining that you couldn’t run your fingers through it and now that you can you want the shorter hair.”

Baekhyun shrugged as he picked up the shampoo and handed it to Kyungsoo. “My turn. And I didn’t say I didn’t like that it’s longer now. Granted you can’t style it yet, so it’s just kinda there...growing.” Baekhyun gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers tighten in his hair and give a slight tug.

“I swear you poked at me on stage, and you mess with me here now,” Kyungsoo said into Baekhyun’s ear, his lips brushing over it. “Do you honestly think you’re immune to consequences? Do you not remember what caused us to be together in the first place?”

Baekhyun pushed his body back into Kyungsoo, feeling the water pool in the spots they were now touching. “I think I need a little reminding.” He closed his eyes, already half hard at the thoughts of that night clouding his mind. A shiver went down his back as he felt Kyungsoo’s hot breath move down his neck, his hands slipping slowly from his shoulders down his arms.

Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun’s hips, turning him around before walking them back against the wall, pressing Baekhyun up against the cold tile.. Baekhyun’s gasp was cut off by Kyungsoo’s kiss, his tongue sliding against Baekhyun’s easily, Baekhyun being compliant to what Kyungsoo wanted. Kyungsoo slipped his hand down to Baekhyun’s cock, wrapping his fingers around him and starting a slow pump. Baekhyun moaned into his mouth. With one hand holding onto Kyungsoo’s neck, he moved the other one down his stomach. He didn’t dare stop kissing him to see exactly what he was doing, but he let his fingers trail lower until they found the base of Kyungsoo’s cock. Baekhyun smiled as he felt Kyungsoo shudder at his touch, fingers wrapping around him, starting to mimic Kyungsoo’s pace. Kyungsoo broke the kiss, breathing hard as he placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s eyes flicked down to watch what they were doing, a small noise coming from his throat. 

“Look at me,” Kyungsoo whispered, pushing down on Baekhyun’s base, watching as he bit his lip. 

Baekhyun looked up, locking eyes with Kyungsoo. It caused his back to arch, the look in his eyes. The rich brown color was almost black now, staring at him in a way he hadn’t seen in weeks. Kyungsoo leaned in, his tongue coming out to lick over Baekhyun’s lips before moving back to look at him. Baekhyun couldn’t help his head rolling back as Kyungsoo pushed his thumb into the slit of his tip before starting a faster pace. He opened his eyes and looked back to Kyungsoo, keeping his eyes on him as they both began to breathe harder. Before he knew what was happening, Kyungsoo had let him go and was turning him around to face the shower wall. 

Kyungsoo took a step back, one hand running down Baekhyun’s spine, the other taking hold of his hip. Pushing down on his back, he pulled at his hip, making Baekhyun bend over slightly, bringing his hands up to brace against the wall. Kyungsoo ran a hand through the water hitting Baekhyun’s back before pushing two fingers into his center. 

Baekhyun gasped at the touch. He knew it would happen, but it still caused him to jump. He felt Kyungsoo stop his movement. “No, I’m alright, please...please don’t stop,” he said. 

Kyungsoo leaned over, placing a kiss in the middle of Baekhyun’s back as his fingers began to move inside of him. Each pull out he twisted and turned his fingers, causing the most delicious moans to come from his boyfriend's mouth. He added a third finger, giving him a moment before going back to his movements. 

“Enough…” Baekhyun gasped as Kyungsoo hit over his nerves. “I don’t need anything but you.” He barely had the words out of his mouth before he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers leave him and the head of his cock push into him. Hanging his head, he let out a curse from the lack of movement. “Don’t just stand there, fuck me.”

Kyungsoo smiled, hands taking hold of Baekhyun’s hips as he pulled all of the way out. He heard Baekhyun whine before pushing back in, all the way to his base. He waited a few moments, enjoying the way he felt buried so deep in him before starting to move. He started a pace, nearly pulling out every time before slamming back into him to his hilt, filling Baekhyun each time, his hips hitting his ass with a clap. Using the wall for leverage, ,Baekhyun pushed back each time Kyungsoo began to pull out, colliding against him. It had been a few weeks, and the way he was being fucked he knew he wouldn’t last too long. He could tell Kyungsoo felt the same; the deep moans coming from his chest were one of his tells. Half of him wanted to reach down, touch himself, but that would mean he would come in moments instead of minutes. Baekhyun let out a loud moan as he felt Kyungsoo pinch one of his nipples. Biting his lip, he pushed himself back even harder. Judging by his very loud groan and that he had let his nipple go to take hold of his hips again, Kyungsoo enjoyed it. Pushing back with the same force, Baekhyun turned slightly once Kyungsoo was back deep inside of him, hitting his prostate perfectly.

“Baby, do that again,” Kyungsoo said, eyes squeezed shut as Baekhyun did as he was told. His fingers were numb from how hard he was holding onto Baekhyun. But he knew if he loosened his grip, Baekhyun would knock him off. He could feel he was reaching his climax, and he reached around to take hold of Baekhyun, but Baekhyun shied away from him. 

“I want to come… by just you,” Baekhyun said between gasps.

Kyungsoo nodded, curling his body over Baekhyun, his thrusts becoming deep and shallow, never fully pulling out. He knew he was hitting the small bundle of nerves inside of Baekhyun now, the way he had dropped his head and begun to moan out with every thrust in. Baekhyun yelled out Kyungsoo’s name as he came, fingers digging into the tiled wall. Kyungsoo continued to thrust, feeling the tightness around him change as Baekhyun rode through his orgasm. He threw his head back as he found his own release, pumping lazily into Baekhyun as he came back down. Kissing the area between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, he pulled himself out, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him close to his chest. 

*

Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo got into position behind the bar, admiring how his arms looked in the button-up shirt. Kyungsoo had decided last minute backstage not to wear his jacket, stating he was too hot to have it on. Baekhyun couldn’t look away. He kept finding himself watching Kyungsoo on stage, the way his arms looked while he was holding the mic stand, the way his back looked in that vest. It took all he had not to take him backstage right now and have his way. 

Kyungsoo looked up from his spot behind the bar, hearing his part approaching. Baekhyun was staring down at him, a strange look in his eyes.. It sent a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head, he stood up at his part, watching the serious look on Baekhyun’s face change to a smile. Baekhyun started pinching at his chest, laughing as his thin fingers tried to find purchase. Kyungsoo could barely get his lines out without laughing. Quickly taking hold of Baekhyun’s wrist, he began to defend himself from the little pinches. Baekhyun moved into him for a brief moment before moving away, a large smile on his face. He shook his head as they moved on to their next spots, giving one last glance to his boyfriend before finding his way in the song. 

*

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun took their room key out from his back pocket, opening the door with one hand. His other hand had been holding Kyungsoo’s since they had gotten in the van to come back to the hotel. He had barely spoken one word since the concert ended, just sat close beside Kyungsoo, holding his hand and looking out the window at the passing city. He glanced down the hallway to see Chanyeol entering his room with Jongdae close behind, holding snacks and drinks in his arms. Chanyeol gave him a lopsided smile and a wink before holding the door for Jongdae to duck under his arm and enter their room. He felt a tug on his hand, making him turn his attention back to Baekhyun, who was standing just inside the room. He gave another tug, and Kyungsoo walked into the room, letting the door close behind him.

“Look, Baek, I’m not sure what’s wrong bu-” Baekhyun pressed his lips against his own, pushing him into the wall, just barely missing the door. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Baekhyun wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo’s back, the other holding his hip, bringing his body flush against his. “I’ve wanted you all night.” Baekhyun broke the kiss, bringing his lips down Kyungsoo’s sharp jaw, nipping at the area where it met his neck. “You tore off your jacket last minute and I couldn’t look away.” His hands went to the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt, fingers touching the skin and hair just below his belly button. “I even told Chanyeol at one point I was going to fuck you tonight.” He licked at a spot on Kyungsoo’s neck before biting down; the mark would sadly only last the night. 

Kyungsoo’s head rolled to the side just as Baekhyun bit down. That must have been why Chanyeol looked at him like that in the hallway. If he wasn’t getting so turned on by Baekhyun right now, he was sure he would be embarrassed by the fact that Chanyeol had known what was going to happen. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s blond hair, tightening his hold as Baekhyun started kissing his way to the other side of his neck. 

“Then you came out without your jacket again…” Baekhyun leaned back, looking all over Kyungsoo’s face, then down his body. He took hold of the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt and tugged it up his body and over his head. Baekhyun licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Kyungsoo’s bare chest and stomach. He brought his fingertips to his soft abs, watching as his stomach hiccuped at the touch. “Beautiful.” He knew how Kyungsoo felt about his body. Even though he was built and lean, he was still not used to people looking at him in that way. “I don’t think I will ever get over how beautiful you are.” He leaned in, placing a kiss just above Kyungsoo’s heart. Baekhyun began making his way down, lips finding spots to kiss, the freckle on his ribs, the line between his abs. Once on his knees he looked up, finding Kyungsoo’s dark eyes watching him. He started to undo his button and zipper, tugging the dark jeans down, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s. He started to pump at Kyungsoo’s cock, watching as Kyungsoo bit his lip. “I’ve wanted you all night,” he said again before pulling him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his tip before letting it slide back over his tongue, nearly hitting the back of his throat. 

Kyungsoo was happy for the wall, his knees wanted to give out and it was the only thing holding him up.. Baekhyun lifted one of his legs to rest on his shoulder, his fingers finding their way inside him. His hands went to Baekhyun’s hair as his head began to bob, each time bringing more into his mouth. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his hips from jerking forward, gagging Baekhyun instantly. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He tried to pull himself away but Baekhyun gripped his hips.

“Don’t be sorry,” Baekhyun said, looking up with a small smile before taking Kyungsoo back into his mouth letting him hit the back of his throat. He smiled to himself as he heard Kyungsoo curse, his voice much deeper than normal. He added a third finger, letting them dance as he pushed them in and out in the same rhythm as his mouth. He let him hit the back of his throat a few more times before giving his tip a small lick and getting to his feet. He watched as Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus on him. He pulled his own shirt over his head and leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch, running his hands through his hair. 

Kyungsoo leaned in, licking his way past Baekhyun’s swollen lips and into his mouth. He undid Baekhyun’s pants, letting Baekhyun drop them along with his boxers to the floor and step out of them. He bit down on his lip just as Baekhyun broke their kiss, then let him take him by the hand and lead him the few steps to the bed. Baekhyun pushed him lightly on the shoulders, watching as Kyungsoo fell onto his back. Baekhyun went to his suitcase and dug through one of the pockets, for the small bottle of lube he had brought before returning to Kyungsoo. . Kyungsoo sat up on his elbow, reaching out to run his fingers down Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“Scoot back,” Baekhyun said as he opened the bottle’s cap, pouring some of the liquid into his hand. He watched as Kyungsoo did as he was told, his hand pumping his cock, coating it. He smirked as Kyungsoo’s eyes instantly flicked down to watch his movements. He crawled onto the bed, moving slowly up Kyungsoo’s body, placing kisses on the inside of his thighs, his hips, his chest. When he reached his neck, he slipped his tongue out, gliding up the pulse point. It beat heavy against his tongue. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he said, bringing his lips up to Kyungsoo’s ear. 

Kyungsoo nodded, he knew if he tried to talk nothing would come out. It was all too much. Baekhyun liked control, but he had never taken control of a situation like this before. It was enough to make Kyungsoo’s mind completely foggy and body willing for anything. He wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s waist, hands holding onto his shoulders. Before he could think to do anything else, Baekhyun was pushing into him. He was slow, letting Kyungsoo get used to him, both enjoying the sensation. Kyungsoo let out a sigh, looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes as he nodded for him to continue. 

Baekhyun brought his lips to Kyungsoo’s as he began to thrust into him, each time coming out to his tip before slowly moving back in, creating a slow pace. Kyungsoo bit his lip before opening his mouth even more, sucking Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth, fighting against it with his own. Baekhyun braced himself on one of his elbows, his free hand going to Kyungsoo’s waist and holding him tightly there. He began to pick up his pace, burying himself deeper with every plunge forward. He moved his hand to the curve of Kyungsoo’s lower back, bringing his body up slightly with every thrust down. Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun’s lips, his head tilting back into the pillow, breathing out a deep moan. Baekhyun moved his lips down to Kyungsoo’s throat, leaving wet kisses as his body began to take over. Each thrust becoming harder and faster, he let out a moan as Kyungsoo brought one of his legs up to his chest, the other still wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, causing Baekhyun to plunge deeper with each push in, hitting the nerves deep inside of Kyungsoo. 

“Harder, please...Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo let out a small whimper, nails digging into Baekhyun’s back. “Please, harder.”

Baekhyun rested his head on Kyungsoo’s collar bone, bringing his hips down hard with every thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin, lewd and intoxicating, filled the room. He could feel the bite of Kyungsoo’s nails on his back. Knowing Kyungsoo was close, he took hold of Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking him slowly, nowhere near the pace of his hips, which were now moving faster and harder than before. Kyungsoo began to buck up to meet each plunge from Baekhyun, his hips rolling against his hand. 

“Baekhyun I’m… Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelled out, white bursts of light flashing behind his eyelids. “Come for me baby, come for me,” he begged as he rocked his hips harder into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting his body take over, his lips moving up Kyungsoo’s jaw before finding his lips. He gave a few final thrusts before finding his own release, whispering Kyungsoo’s name against his lips. He sank onto his side once Kyungsoo let his leg fall away from his waist, both of them trying to catch their breath, both letting out little laughs before Baekhyun moved to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. He placed a small kiss over his heart, enjoying the sound of the beat in his ear when he rested his head back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Katie as always thank you so much for editing my work, it would not be as good as it is without you. And Aubrey, you help build my very devious thoughts, so thank you!! Thank you both
> 
> comments always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
